


''You Up For Some Fun?''

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niam smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; hi can you write a Niam smut where Liam goes into Niall's room while he's sleeping and like starts cuddling with him and bam smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	''You Up For Some Fun?''

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter; @MrShelleyIsSexy  
> Tumblr; L0uisStylis0n.  
> wattpad; MrShelleyIsSexy

”I’m gonna go to sleep now” Niall said yawning. He got up, gave his boyfriend Liam a kiss on the cheek and walked to his room. The tour was very tiring and the boys slept as much as they could, which was a couple hours a night, nothing more. No sleeping in, bed late, wake up early, it was torture for the boys.

Niall got undressed and laid in his bed in his boxers, he loved the feeling of the cold sheets against his warm body. He sighed before turning his lamp off and laying on his side.

Niall fell asleep in no time, he needed a good nights sleep. Liam waited an hour before creeping into Niall’s room and getting undressed into his boxers and slipping in the bed beside Niall. Liam wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled Niall closer.

”Night love you” Liam whispered. Niall opened his left eye.

”Night love you too Li” Niall said turning around to face Liam.

”Your awake?”

”Yeah, heard the door.” Niall whispered.

”Sorry”

Niall smiled and pecked Liam’s lips.

”You up for some fun?” Liam whispered.

”It depends what you mean” Niall chuckled. Liam smirked and put his hand under the covers and inside Niall’s boxers. Niall reached over and turned his lamp on.

Liam pulled the covers back and pulled Niall’s boxers down, he got in between Niall’s legs and took the head of Niall’s cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it. Niall shivered.

”ugh fuck Li”

Liam hummed and took more of Niall into his mouth. Niall bit his lip, the pleasure running through his body.

Liam pulled off and grabbed the lube from Niall’s nightstand. He squirted some on his fingers and lifted Niall’s legs onto his shoulders. He circled his index finger around Niall’s hole before prodding at it and pushing it in. Niall hissed grabbing onto his bed sheets.

Liam added a second finger before pulling them out and thrusting them back in he repeated it until he thought Niall was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom from the side. He teared the packet open and rolled it onto his cock. He picked up the lube and squeezed it onto the palm of his hand and rubbed it onto his cock.

Liam guided the tip of his cock up to Niall’s hole and pushed it in.

”Ugggggh” Niall said slamming his eyes shut.

Liam pushed the rest of his cock in and gripped Niall’s hips. Niall bit his lip and gripped the sheets even tighter. Liam pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip inside, he slammed back in making Niall moan out, very loud.

”FUCK LI” Niall said. You would never imagine Liam wanted rough sex because of how good and sensible he is but believe it or not he is completely different when his in bed.

Liam repeatedly thrust in and out of Niall, both moaning really loud, all of the boys could probably here.

”UGH LIAM HARDER IM GONNA CUM YEAAAH UGGGH FUCCK” Niall moaned loudly.

Liam gripped Niall’s hips tighter and thrust as hard as he could, shaking Niall’s body.

”LIAAAAM!!!!” Niall shouted as he came over his chest.

”ugh NiALL” Liam shouted as he came inside the condom.

Liam pulled out off Niall and discarded the condom. They laid side my side letting the cold air from outside hit their warm,clammy bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda shit yea sorry. lol idk. anywwwhoo.


End file.
